INVISIBLE BOUNDARIES
by thingsiwllneversay
Summary: I will make the dear instructor mine..." the thought brought back the infamous wicked smile that attracted so many. Besides breaking rules was not a new thing for him... R&R PLEEZ!
1. Lesson 1

Invisible Boundaries

Written by: things I will never say

Summary: Quistis knew love between a teacher and a student was forbidden.  Then all of a sudden that barrier disappeared.  Even still a relationship with HIM… it seemed unimaginable.

The words that are italicized are the peoples thoughts.

Chapter One

Lesson 1

Quistis watched silently from her seat as students entered the classroom.  As more people entered the level of noise increased as well.  She scanned the room taking note of who was present… and absent.

_Those two are never on time.  Probably somewhere hacking each other to bits__…_

Just as quickly as her thoughts came, a student with dark brown hair entered the room casually.  A couple of giggles came from a group of girls in the corner.  He glanced at Quistis choosing to ignore the smitten girls before sliding into his seat.

_Oh god__… his eyes are so beautiful__…  Oh my god_… what am I saying!  I___'m no different from those stupid giggling girls!  But__… why does he have to be a student?  I should take my mind off him__…  Where_'s Tweedle-dum?  Well at least they haven___'t killed each other__… yet__…_

Everyone knew the infamous rivalry between Squall and Seifer.  It was always a hot topic among students… especially female students.  Not only were they two of the best in class, but it just so happened that they were also two of the hottest… and not to mention single.

While guys revered their awesome gunblade skills (perhaps envied), girls were attracted to Seifer's "bad-boy" attitude and Squall's "lone-wolf" reputation.  And as much as Quistis denied it… she was very much a young girl.

Another round of giggles sounded and Quistis knew that Seifer had arrived.

"Mornin' Instructor.  I'm so sorry I'm late, I had certain… tasks to attend to," Seifer drawled as he strolled to his seat across the room.  Whispers were quickly exchanged among the curious girls.  It was not a secret when it came Seifer and his one-night stands.

"No problem.  But I hope a few points off won't cause too much distress?  That goes for you too Mr. Leonhart," Quistis said while marking down the point loss for both students.

"Shit!" ß response from Seifer =P

"…"  ß Squall's response…

"Lesson 1.  Just because you think you're a hot shot does not give you an excuse to be late for my class.  Or anything in that matter," Quistis said.  She pushed her glasses further up her nose and rose to begin class.

**********

ANNOUNCEMENT:: ALL STUDENTS TRYING OUT FOR SeeD MUST HAVE SUCEEDED THE TRIP TO THE FIRE CAVERN WITH THEIR INSTRUCTOR

"Which reminds me… A couple of you have not completed this assignment.  Remember that it is your responsibility to come to me to schedule an appointment.  The SeeD exams are not far off so I would advise you to find time ASAP," Quistis said in a clear voice.  A bell sounded signaling the end of class.  The usual end-of-class bustle was initiated and this time the noise decreased as the students left the classroom.  Quistis caught a final glimpse of the messy brown hair as Squall left.  Yesterday they had gone to the fire cavern together…

_A whole day with him__… alone.__  If only that day had been longer__… or if he wasn__'t such a good student and completed it in half the time the other students did__…  What am I thinking?!  He__'s a student for god__'s sake!  I_'m just being stupid___…_

"So you fancy him?  He is a cute one isn't he?  Too bad he's a student wouldn't you agree my dear instructor?" a familiar voice said with an emphasis on "student" and "teacher".  Quistis looked up to see Seifer coming towards her desk.

"That is none of your concern Mr. Almsay.  Now what was it the reason you're still here?" Quistis said a little harshly.  She winced inwardly knowing she had sounded defensive.  Seifer had noticed this as well and his lips curved into a wicked grin.

_Damn him!  He knows about Squall!  I wish he would stop smiling!  But… What is that in his eyes?  Could it be jealousy?_

"My dear instructor, as you know, I have not yet gone to the fire cavern.  I would like to schedule a time," Seifer said smoothly.  Quistise pulled out her planner and flipped to a page.

"I'm free tomorrow at 3:00.  Is that a problem for you?" Quistis said coolly.

"Not at all," Seifer replied, "I'll see you then Instructor."

"Tardiness will be penalized!" Quistis shouted at his back as he turned to leave the room.

**********

_So__…__ Squall has captured the eye of the instructor__… I should have known_…  She was always giving him extra attention.  The way she was looking at Squall leave the room and the defensive tone in her voice was a definite sign of attraction.  Well what do I care?  Besides she's and instructor…  Then why am I feeling this way!__

Seifer marched angrily into his dorm slamming the door behind him.  He dropped into his bed facing the ceiling.  Somehow it still bothered him that one of the most beautiful women in the garden liked Squall rather than him.  An uncomfortable bump underneath him disturbed his thoughts.  He reached under his back and brought forth a black lacy object.

_A BRA???!!!__  What the fuck!  The girl I had with me yesterday must have forgotten it.  No it was probably left on purpose as an excuse to come back for more.  What a slut__…_

He opened his door again and flung the bra out in clear view of anyone passing.

_That will teach her to remember next time__…_

He slammed the door again this time locking it and entered the adjoined bathroom.  After he stripped off his white overcoat and the black shirt underneath, he stopped to admire the reflection in the mirror.

_I will make the dear instructor mine__… Who gives a damn if she__'s an instructor?  She__'s still a woman__… and a beautiful one too_…__

The thought brought back his infamous wicked smile that many found so attractive.  Besides… Breaking the rules was not a new thing for him.

Author's Notes::

Sooooooo how did you people like it?  Tell me if I should continue it or not … or if you think it's crap… *sniff*  Now review like a responsible reader!

~things I will never say~


	2. Confidence is Contagious

Thank you everyone who reviewed!  I love you guys!  Hey your wonderful reviews have helped me write even faster!  ^_^ It usually take me forever to update…

**Invisible Boundaries**

Chapter 2 

**Confidence is Contagious**

Quistis checked her watch, 3:15.  Of course he would be late!  He never arrived on time.  A large hand covered her eyes and another wrapped around her arms and waist rendering her helpless.  She struggled against her captor furiously kicking aimlessly.

"Relax my dear instructor… It's just me," the familiar voice crooned next to her ear.

"Release me at once Seifer Almasy!" Quistis shouted with rage spitting out with every word she uttered.

"As you wish," Seifer said.  Quistis smoothed her hair and straightened her clothes trying to keep her dignity in place.  But secretly she regretted the feeling of his arms pulling her close.  It had been a long time since someone had held her like that.

Quistis!  What has gotten into you these days!  I really need to find a boyfriend… and not one of my students…

She looked at Seifer and found him smiling that wicked grin.  How she wanted to knock that mocking grin off his face.  

His gunblade was casually slung over his shoulder, which made it easily accessible.  He wore a plain black shirt and a pair of jeans.  His hair was smoothed back the way it usually was and a few loose strands fell across his forehead as if pointing to a thin scar on his forehead he had received in one of the "training" sessions he and Squall frequently had.

"You're looking sharp today Instructor," Seifer said.  She was dressed in a light blue tank top on top of black warm-ups.  Her weapon of choice, the whip, was neatly coiled at her side.

"We should be heading out," Quistis said ignoring his comment.  Seifer followed the fast pace Quistis set out into the hallway.  It was deserted as it usually was on weekends.  Most students were probably in the Quad or the library at this time of the day.

In the elevator the only sound was the mechanical hum as they descended.  Seifer looked at Quistis and found her facing away from him.  Her glasses were gone giving her a more youthful look.  She was in fact only and year older and very beautiful.  Two strands of her blond hair hung down softening the angles of her face.  Her blue eyes seemed so innocent yet fiercely determined to succeed.

Here was a woman who desperately wanted to prove to the world what she could do.  And in doing so, she had grown up too quickly not waiting for her emotions to catch up.  Now she found herself attracted to a younger guy… a younger _student_ guy.

A soft bell sounded signaling the passengers that they had reached their destination.  Quistis quickly walked out unnerved at how Seifer had studied her in the elevator.

I hate guys like him!  People like him who wouldn't care less about what other people think.  Treating girls like they are just objects to be enjoyed!  I hate spoiled brats like him!

As Quistis and Seifer walked through the lobby, they saw Squall with an unknown girl.  Quistis had a slightly startled look in her eyes.  Squall had a reputation for staying away from girls and seeing him with one, especially a stranger, was an odd sight.

"Hey Squall!  My man!  What's up?" Seifer said as they neared the pair.  Squall looked up and frowned.

"Selphie asked me to show her around since she's new," Squall replied.  His eyes showed now emotion, which was normal.  This guy could go around wearing a t-shirt that read, "Apathy is the way of life."  The girl next to Squall smiled brightly.

"Hi!  Nice to meet you!  I'm Selphie, a transfer from Trabia Garden," she said cheerfully.  Quistis smiled warmly and shook her hand.  Seifer only gave a slight nod.  The girl's happiness disgusted him.

"I'm Quistis Trepe, an instructor here.  This is Seifer, one of my students.  We're heading out to the fire cavern so if you'll excuse us," Quistis said.  Squall nodded silently and Selphie waved as the two began walking again.

When they finally got outside, Quistis stopped abruptly.  Before Seifer could ask for the reason, he saw why.  Dark storm clouds hovered in the horizon.  Seifer could feel the cool breeze blowing in his face and he could see the jagged lightning in the distance.

"We can make it if we hurry," Quistis said, "Or we can always do it another day."

"I'm not scared of a little water," Seifer said and began walking towards the cavern.  The fields were unusually empty for all the creatures had seen the approaching storm and had chosen to seek refuge.

"The shortest way to the cavern is through those woods.  However, there are dangerous creatures in there," Quistis said pointing east.  A thick wall of trees stood as if daring someone to enter.

"Then that's where I'm headed," said Seifer a little shocked at his own courage.  Although he had seen the woods a number of times, he had never actually been inside and he had heard many stories of disasters and accidents.

"Just like Squall," Quistis mumbled.  Seifer felt relief at those words.  If Squall had survived then there was no doubt that he would make it.

As they neared the woods, a light rain had already started to fall.  The two walked at a fast pace neither making conversation.  The only sound in fact was the rain and occasional swearing from Seifer whenever mud splattered onto him.

By the time they reached the woods the rain was falling harder and both Quistis and Seifer were soaked through.  As they rested a few minutes beneath a large tree, Quistis snuck a look at Seifer.  His shirt was plastered to him and his well-toned body was visibly apparent.  A slight blush rose in her cheeks when she was aware of her own state.

Damn the rain… 

Seifer felt a pair of eyes watching him and turned only to see Quistis turning quickly away.  He smiled to himself and thanked the rain.  He wasn't the only one that had gotten soaked.  Quistis' entire outfit hugged her well-developed body.

"Let's go on," Quistis said.  Like before, they ran into no enemies and with every step, Seifer grew more confident.

"Seifer… Did you hear that?" Quistis said her hand nervously reaching for her whip.  Seifer stopped and drew his gunblade.  The instructor was right.  Heavy thumps could be heard getting louder and louder.  Soon they could feel the earth beneath them shake.

"A T-Rex… It's probably best to run!" Quistis shouted as a huge dinosaur broke through the trees.

"No way!" Seifer said and started attacking the beast.  His first blow landed on the large lizards side only narrowly missing the heart.  Enraged the T-Rex attempted to bite it's attacker only to taste steel and it's own blood.  Roaring in pain, it swung its broad tail causing Seifer to retreat to avoid being crushed.

Suddenly another roar sounded from behind Quistis who had been watching the battle before her.  Her quick reflexes however had not abandoned her and her whip flew into action.  The chain of metal met the side of the second T-Rex with a sickening crunch of breaking bones.  The dinosaur screamed in agony but kept advancing.  Quistis landed another expert blow on the lizard's head causing a large red gash above the eyes.  Blinded by its own blood, the dinosaur shook its head furiously.

Out of the corner of her eye, Quistis could see Seifer swinging his gunblade trying to spot an opening.  For a second their eyes met and Seifer smiled giving her a thumbs up sign.

Then the least expected happened, a third T-Rex showed up tearing down a tree and sending splinters and leaves everywhere.

These things never travel in packs!  They are highly competitive!  Seeing two in a day is rare but three in the same place at the same time is unheard of!

"Seifer!  There's another one!  We have not chance!  Retreat!" Quistis shouted to Seifer.

"No way!" Seifer yelled back not to her surprise.

The three T-Rexes started working together pushing Seifer back further and further into the woods.

"Seifer!  This is an order!  Retreat!" Quistis yelled.

"Shit!"

Quistis started running away from the T-Rexes.  Soon Seifer joined her.  The angry roars of the dinosaurs faded as their dinner escaped them.

"We could've taken them down!" Seifer said.

"Don't be stupid!  Aiii!" Quistis screamed as she tripped and fell.  She heard a metallic clang and a heavy weight fell on top of her.  A dull pain at her side throbbed and Quistis opened her eyes to see the cause.

Seifer's face was only a few inches away and she could feel his heavy breath against her neck.  By now the rain was pouring heavily and the ground had turned to mud.

Quistis was suddenly very aware how perfectly Seifer seemed to fit between her legs.  Then he kissed her full on the lips with such force that caused her head to hit the dirt painfully.  His scent washed over her making her knees weaken.

She kissed him back before her mind could take control tasting the sweetness of his lips.  Then all of a sudden he pulled back and stood up.  He pushed his wet hair back and started laughing.  Quistis sat up awkwardly, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Instructor!  We just escaped three T-Rexes and lived!" Seifer said as if he had forgotten about the kiss.  Quistis smiled weakly and stood.  Somehow even when he was covered with mud and a storm was raging around him, he still seemed so confident and confidence was contagious.

**********

Author's Notes::  ^_^ be a good reader and review!


End file.
